If I Die Young
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  A tribute to those who fought in the final battle.  Set to the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  One-Shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter or the song If I Die Young. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, thoughts & flashbacks.

A/N: My mom, aunt & I went to Lake Michigan today and while we were driving, the song If I Die Young came on my iPod. I then thought about Harry Potter (maybe it's because I'm so excited for the movie tomorrow) and this is the result. Also, in this story, Ginny doesn't exist. I can't stand her, so that's why she's not in any of the Harry Potter stories I write.

Summary: AU: A tribute to those who fought in the final battle. Set to the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot.

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Harry was fending off a Death Eater when he saw Lavender get hit with a curse. He aimed the Jelly-Legs curse at the Death Eater and rushed over to Lavender.<p>

"Harry! We need help!" Hermione called, brushing her bushy hair out of her face as she fought an ugly Death Eater. Harry helped her defend the Death Eater and rushed off to find Ron.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Harry heard the screams and frightened calls of his classmates and friends as they fought the never-ending battle. Ron, along with Lavender, Luna, Neville and some other Gryffindors had been admitted to the Hospital Wing. The remaining Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs continued fighting the long battle.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<br>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

"EXPCTO PATRONIUM!" Harry bellowed, pointing his wand at the Dementors that had come to join the fight. Remus Lupin looked up from fighting a giant and saw a silvery-white light escape Harry's wand. The Dementors shrieked and fled the scene. Remus smiled and went back to fighting his giant.

Harry thought of something else other than the battle when he was hit with something heavy. He fell on the marble floor and looked up. A blurred figure was standing over him, fangs drawn. The figure uttered a low growl and Harry knew that he was with Fenir Greyback. Fenir drew out his wand and aimed it between Harry's eyes. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and waited for death to come, but it didn't. Groping for his glasses, he put them on and saw that the werewolf was passed out.

"Harry, you have to get your head out of the clouds and focus!" Dean Thomas told Harry, fighting off Death Eaters right and left. Harry went to help him, hoping that the war would end soon.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

Evening came and the war ceased – for now. The remaining Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went to their respected Common Rooms to get some sleep before fighting the Great War the following day.

"Harry." Remus whispered in Harry's ear. Harry sat up on the couch he was resting on and looked up to see Remus' face an inch from his.

"What is it?" Harry asked, seeing the hurt look on Remus' face.

"Come with me – Tonks had her baby, but she's not doing well." Remus said. Harry shot up and followed Remus to the Hospital Wing. They passed beds with the curtains drawn around them, stopping at the last bed on the left side. Remus drew the curtains away with his wand and Harry gasped at the sight. Tonks – usually so strong and healthy – looked the total opposite. She held a blue blanket in her arms and Harry saw the bundle in the blanket was a baby.

"We named him Teddy, after Tonks' father." Remus said, handing the bundle to Harry. He smiled and looked down at the baby, watching him wrap a tiny hand around Harry's finger.

"Harry…" Tonks moaned. Harry handed Teddy back to Remus and sat down next to Tonks.

"I'm here, Tonks. It'll be okay." Harry soothed, taking her hand in his.

"She requested to see you." Remus told Harry, not looking up from tending to Teddy.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the loving of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

Tonks died that night – Remus said it was due to a knife that Bellatrix threw at Tonks. The knife hit Tonks in the stomach and she went into an early labor. Harry went back to the Gryffindor Common Room while Remus stayed with Teddy and Tonks that night.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

After what seemed like a long time, the Great War was over. The remaining students and professors buried their dead, healed the wounded and made sure everyone else was all right.

"Hi Harry." Luna's voice greeted Harry's ears. He smiled at the Ravenclaw and noticed she had an ugly L-shaped scar going from her forehead to her mouth.

"Hello Luna." Harry greeted her back, pretending to ignore Luna's scar.

"How many did you lose?" Harry inquired.

"Twenty. What about you?"

"Thirteen."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about your losses as well."

"I appreciate it."

_The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

The two of them walked around the castle and were surprised to see how much damage was done to it. Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall and Hagrid were repairing the castle as best as they could.

_The sharp knife of a short life  
>Well, I've had just enough time<br>So put on your best, boys  
>And I'll wear my pearls<em>

Nineteen years later, Harry and Luna, along with Ron and Hermione, had their own families – their oldest children were starting Hogwarts. Harry smiled and watched his twin daughters board the Hogwarts Express, followed by Ron and Hermione's son.

Harry prayed that there would be no more battles at Hogwarts for the rest of their days.


End file.
